Cállate
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: "No lo soporto...todo el día hablando de Hiroto esto, Hiroto aquello a todos nos cansa que este con lo mismo todos los días ya es momento de que alguien lo calle acaso no entiende que él nunca le hará caso...al menos no tanto como yo a veces? solo hay una manera de como hacer que entre en razón..."


asdfgh Hola! aqui les vengo a entretener con mi nuevo fic de una pareja algo...mas bien MUY RARA Midorikawa x Fudou... (? como es que me gusto? fue por un fic que lei y me enamore de la pareja un poco claro sin reemplazar a mi HiroMido *-* aun asi espero que les guste aunque sea traumante xD

-tch cállate-dijo Fudou incómodamente al ver a Midorikawa hablando como si no tuviera fin

-no!-respondió Mido amenazadoramente al mochiato y volviendo a voltear a hablar con Kazemaru quien obviamente tenía cara de "_oh por dios que alguien me salve"_

-ah si Hiroto es tan lindo, lo máximo, es un amor, tan sexy, amo sus ojos verde jade y su cabello parece y es tan suave, es perfecto, sin contar que también…- el peliverde no dejaba de hablar de Hiroto Kiyama su amor platónico y mejor amigo

-**_"…Dios mio este chico esta obsesionado ya cansa las ultimas 2 horas ha estado hablando de él y ya me cansé, es más creo que todos estamos cansados de oír lo que Kiyama hace y es!...lo mas gracioso es que Ryuuji esta en zona de mejor amigo…alien con él…nunca le hace caso… se nota, pero a pesar de eso sigue detrás de el en todo momento…"_**

***Flashback***

-Mido-chan! Cuidado!-gritó Fubuki alterado

-Hiroto~-decía enamoradamente abobado Mido mientras veía al pelirrojo hasta que…-AHHH!-un balón le había dado en la cabeza-Me duele! TT_TT

-lo siento Mido te intenté avisar pero no me escuchaste-se disculpaba Shirou apenado

-no fue tu culpa…el cabeza de helado no se dio cuenta por mirar a Hiroto-se burlaba Fudou desde su banca

-déjame! Al menos yo si practico-decía el peliverde sobándose la cabeza y lloriqueando algo

***Fin del flashback***

-**_"Tiene un problema mental…una obsesión! A veces no se preocupa por el todo por Hiroto pero bueno… dicen que el primer amor es una locura pero…esto ya es demasiado cuando lo entenderá! tch…tiene las hormonas alborotadas…parece una de esas locas fans de Justin Bieber…_"-**

***Flashback***

-Chicos! Ya es hora de ir a dormir!-decía Endo con su típico balón

-Si lo se Mamoru-kun ^^, he! Fubuki! Vamos al cuarto ya apagaran las luces-decía Hiroto lléndose con Shirou su compañero de cuarto

-tch….me ha llegado…MIDORIKAWA! Ven en este instante que apagaré la luz del pasadizo, es hora de dormir y muero de sueño!-gritaba Fudou desde su habitación

-Hiroto… *-* -decía Mido caminando con la luz apagada buscando el cuarto del pelirrojo

-Midorikawa! Ya están las luces apagadas! Que haces caminando ahorita te matas y no es problema mío!-agragaba un Fudou muy pero muy amargado hasta que se oyó un sonido de metal y cosas caídas y el grito de alguien obviamente quien se escucharon

-estoy bien!-dijo Mido todo accidentado en el último escalón tirado en el piso…las luces de todo el campamente obviamente se encendieron por lo sucedido

-Ryuuji! Estas bien?-apareció el príncipe Hiroto a preguntar por el muchacho.

-e…eh! o/o…si si…si estoy bien-se sonrojó Mido

-a la chingada no me volveré a preocupar por ti-dijo Fudou cerrando su puerta enojado y apagando las luces de su cuarto

***Fin del flashback***

-**_es insoportable_**…-

***Flashback***

-DONDE COÑO ESTA MI HELADO!-grito furioso Midorikawa

-e….me lo comí- intervino echado desde su cama Fudou relajado

-CSM! NADIE TOCA MI HELADO!-dijo Mido lanzandonze sobre el calvito y empezando a pelear con el a pesar que era obvio quien era mas fuerte

-ne…Mido yo también comí…-decía apenado Hiroto haciendo que la atención de el peliverde se centrara en el otro

-o/o… eh ok ..esta bien Hiroto no hay problema-se tranquilizó y dejó de pelear con Akio

-ah…pero yo...pero ah! Maldito Alien obsesionado!-gritó Fudou lléndose de la habitación

***Fin del flashback***

-Ah Hiroto es alto no mucho pero lo es para mi, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme y cuando se baña es tan sexy, es un jugador tan hábil y genial en todo el es perfecto…-seguía sin parar de hablar Mido

-"_**Simplemente**_"….callate…-renegó Akio

-Hiroto es tan lindo!, muy blanco como vampiro pero lo amo!-continuaba el peliverde

-**_"Yo_**…"…que te calles-

-Hiroto, Hiroto… fue siempre el mejor capitán del instituto Alien! Lo amo!...quiero besarlo! Hacerlo mío-

-"_**No puedo**_…" CALLATE!- se paró Fudou de la banca llamando la atención de Kazemaru ( ya cansad de oír al chico helado)y Midorikawa, se acercó cara a cara con Ryuuji y lo miró a sus dulces ojos negros…tan lindos…imposible resistirse… pero tenía que hacerlo todo para que se callase de una vez, lo jaló del polo del uniforme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lindo Mido estaba siendo besado por Fudou Akio… algo raro ya que el peliverde no quería pero tampoco se intentó alejar hasta pasado el minuto, el rebelde chico de la banca lo soltó…

-…- Kazemaru estaba en shock por lo que había visto, no se lo podía creer

-y? ya te callaste Mido-kun?-sonrió perversamente el muchacho

-eh…eh…O/O…KYA!-al inicio Mido también estaba en shock obviamente pero luego se tocó los labios y después diferentes reacciones de susto se desencadenaron hasta que este chico se sonrojó peor que el cabello de su Kiyama y del susto se paró de la banca de donde estaba y salió corriendo dejando sorprendidos a los otros 2 chicos…

-pobre heladito…-decía Kaze con una gotita

-porque?-se reía Fudou…si bien le agradaba el muchacho peliverde le dio risa lo sucedido

-era su primer beso…-

**-En otro lado-**

-a…ah…no es posible…yo…yo-Ryuuji no se dejaba de tocar los labios con los cuales había besado a Fudou…-acaso me gustó lo sucedido?

-oye! Mido!-decía Hiroto dirigiéndose a él y agarrándolo de la mano- porque te fuiste del entrenamiento? Kazemaru te esta buscando que pasó?

-Eh…nada…-se tocó otra vez suavemente los labios-no creo que sea importante-dijo Mido viendo a Fudou que andaba buscándolo

Y que tal? estuvo raro no? bueno lo deje en algo de duda para poner drama xD o sea es un one shot pero pensaba hacerle una continuacion y decir con quien se quedaba si con Fudou o con Hiroto? en lo personal me encanto el fic y es mas lo escribi en mi clase de matematicas xD( uy si soy mala no presto atencion a la clase LOL bueno ) comenten dejen su review ;D que si me importa para saber si he hecho un buen trabajo y ademas para saber so continuo este o no :)

buenoooo nos leemos en otro fic! XD epseor no haberlos asustado mucho ^^

bye~


End file.
